baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
1st Prize
1st Prize (or First Prize) is a robotic character from the Science Fair from Here School in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. It is similar in function to Gotta Sweep in that it can push the Player around the school. However, there are many differences between 1st Prize and Gotta Sweep: 1st Prize is always active, while Gotta Sweep is only active part of the time, frequently visiting the closet. Also, 1st Prize always goes for the Player, while Gotta Sweep follows its own pathing. It is in some aspects both an obstacle and a helper to the Player. Description 1st Prize is a poorly modeled CGI robot with an aqua/turquoise-colored "gym cage" as a body with caterpillar wheels, round hands each sporting five stubby fingers, and a large crimson heart connected to its head by wires inside its torso. Its spherical head has a rectangular mouth and cut out section revealing large googly eyes with extremely long pointy pupils. Personality 1st Prize is a loving robot who loves to hug, showing that it's compassionate towards others. It doesn’t like when it loses someone. 1st Prize thinks that everyone is its friend. 1st Prize is very loving since it always asks the Player to marry it. Overall, 1st Prize is a compassionate and loving robot that wants to be everyone's friend, and doesn't like to be avoided. Mechanics When 1st Prize notices the Player, it will turn around very slowly until it is facing them and then accelerates forward, pushing anyone, with the exception of Gotta Sweep and It's a Bully, down the corridor, and possibly straight into Playtime or Baldi. If the Player uses Safety Scissors on 1st Prize to cut its wires, it will slow down and spin around for 15 seconds before returning to its normal, functioning state. 1st Prize can be used to push the Player across the hall, which can help to escape Baldi. 1st Prize can also interrupt Playtime's mini-game by pushing the Player down the hall while they're jump roping, but it can also be a hindrance, in that it turns very slowly, and it can smash the Player up against the wall, blocking their sight. Trivia * Being the first new character introduced for the Game Jam edition where it first appears, it was first added in update version 1.3. ** 1st Prize is the first character to have a complete 360° view, meaning it can be seen in multiple angles in-game. It takes a total of 24 seconds for 1st Prize to make a full 360 turn. * 1st Prize will spawn in the dark hallway where the short Baldi comics are at. It was revealed with hacking when getting the first wrong answer from 1-2 notebooks. * 1st Prize is the first and only character that talks in text-to-speech. As it sounds robotic, it is somewhat resembles the famous physicist Stephen Hawking. ** The text-to-speech voice for 1st Prize is actually from Dr. Sbaitso but is slowed down.https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/1004178022893748225 * It is unknown how 1st Prize recovers from the Safety Scissors. ** It is possible that 1st Prize is supposed to resemble Baldi. Audio Quotes = |-|Sounds = Gallery Prize Poster-sharedassets2.assets-139.png|1st Prize's description in the Principal's Office. FirstPrize360.gif|1st Prize in a 360 view. CursorSprite.png|1st Prize's hand used as a mouse cursor on computer and button on mobile. b13ec24df6a4770bf852c26a3c12a312 original.png|1st Prize on the Baldi's Basics Kickstarter website. (1st Prize next to the 'Why Kickstarter?' text). 1d7997099c42e2bde56b9d5972dfcad7 original.png|1st Prize, along with half of the cast, in the "Thank you!" image after the game's Kickstarter page was funded. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Here School members